


beg for me

by shimazakis



Series: souharuweek [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SouHaruWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimazakis/pseuds/shimazakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beg, Nanase. Beg for me to touch you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	beg for me

" _Beg_ , Nanase. Beg for me to touch you." 

Haru's breathing hitches and he shivers all over. Sousuke's voice is low, seductive, and close to his ear. They're lying on top of Haru's bed, Haru is spread out on his back and Sousuke is lying on his side, beside him. Out of the two of them, Haru is the only one naked. The only thing covering him at all is the makeshift blindfold that is wrapped around his eyes, obscuring his sight. His cock is hard, hot, and in desperate need of release. 

"Touch me," Haru begs, his voice breathless.

Sousuke's head falls backs and he bites on his bottom lip, hard. He loves hearing Haru beg. The only time he can even get Haru to beg like this is when he holds out on him, especially when Haru wants nothing more than to be touched. 

The two boys love touching each other. They love soft light touches, like Sousuke brushing the back of his fingers against Haru's cheek or Haru gently massaging Sousuke's right shoulder. They love hard rough touches as well, where they grope and grind against each other, or where they leave fingerprints and bruises to show where they'd been. They loved it all, especially Haru. There was just something about Sousuke's touches that Haru enjoyed. Maybe it was his large hands and how his fingers can be gentle one minute, and then rough the next.

"Good boy," Sousuke praises. He gently places his hand on top of Haru's neck and slides it down. He brushes the palm of his hand against one of Haru's nipples before pinching it. Haru gasps, arching his back. Sousuke plays with Haru's nipples, loving the small moans that leave Haru's lips. He leans forward and presses his mouth against Haru's lips, startling him. His hand rolls over his hard nipples and then slides down to his stomach. His mouth leaves Haru's and moves down to the neck, sucking on it gently.

To Haru, everything felt amazing. Since he can't see, he had no idea what Sousuke would do next and that excited him. However, he starts to grow impatient when all Sousuke does is mouth at his neck and trace small circles on his stomach and hips. His cock felt neglected. Sure, it was part of the plan that Sousuke can’t touch his cock, but still. It was right there, aching and neglected. Haru bucks his hips up towards Sousuke, hoping Sousuke's attention goes towards his leaking cock.

"Nanase, if you want me to touch you somewhere specific, all you have to do is ask," Sousuke mumbles against his neck.

Haru grits his teeth. "Yamazaki," he sighs.

"Yeah?"

Haru's voice turns deadly serious. "If you don't touch my cock within the next five seconds, I'll rip off your di- ahhh!" Haru gasps, his sentence gets cut off by Sousuke's fingers wrapping around his cock. His back arches off the bed and he bites down on his lip. It feels so good to finally have some attention down there.

Sousuke rubs his thumb against the slit, smearing pre-cum all over it. He starts jerking Haru off, listening to the moans that escape his mouth. Haru moves his hips in rhythm with Sousuke's hand and just as he thinks he's about to cum, Sousuke suddenly stops.

"Oi," Haru snaps. He's so damn close. When Sousuke doesn’t continue, Haru decides to do it himself. He reaches down only to get intercepted by Sousuke, whose hand is immediately around his wrist and pulling it back.

"I don't think so," Sousuke says, sitting up and grabbing Haru's other hand as well. He holds both of Haru's hands above his head with his hands. "The deal was  _I_  touched you."

"Yeah, well,  _you_ stopped. And you're not even following the plan."

"You were about to cum, Haru. We've only just fucking started."

"Well, I'm sorry that  _you_ took so long to start. I was ready to get off about half an hour ago. Everything is so damn sensitive to me right now. I  _need_ to cum, Sousuke," his voice cracks on Sousuke's name. 

Sousuke stares down at Haru. His body is flushed, he's breathing heavily and his cock is leaking onto his stomach.  _Damn_ , Sousuke thinks. He just had to pull the first name card. 

"Fine," Sousuke grunts. He lets go of his hands.

Haru hears him moving around and then hears something popping open. Sousuke suddenly grabs his legs and lifts them onto his shoulders. "What are you doi- hng!" Sousuke presses a lube covered finger against Haru's hole, shutting him up. He circles it a few times, before pushing it in. Haru gasps, and grabs onto the sheets beside him.

"This wasn't part of the plan," Haru breathes out, shivering as Sousuke slips another finger in.

"Plans change, Nanase." Sousuke thrusts his fingers in to the knuckle, causing Haru to jump and cry out. He drags them back out and slams them in. Haru cries out again, putting his hand to his mouth to stifle the moans.

Haru then feels his fingers wrap around his cock again. It's all so much for Haru. He's being fingered and jerked off and he knows he won't last much longer than this. But it's what he badly needs. He grinds down on Sousuke's fingers and tightens around them. When Sousuke's fingers curl and brush against his prostate, Haru snaps his hips upwards, moans out Sousuke’s name, and cums all over his stomach and Sousuke's fingers. Once he's done, Sousuke removes his fingers and pats Haru's thigh gently. He grabs his legs and gently sets them down. He grabs some tissues from Haru's desk, wipes his hands, and then cleans up Haru's stomach. He chucks the tissues away and lies down next to Haru.

He slips the blindfold off and Haru blinks at the sudden light. He blinks a couple of times, trying to adjust to the light, before looking over at Sousuke, who is grinning smugly at him. Haru stares at him, annoyed. He reaches over and slightly pushes him away.

"You didn't follow the plan," Haru huffs.

"No. But I still made you cum, so I think that makes up for not sticking to the plan."

Haru rolls his eyes but grabs onto the front of Sousuke's shirt and pulls him into a kiss. They kiss until Haru's ready and then they proceed to do the same thing to Sousuke. Except this time, Haru sticks to the plan and sees if he can make Sousuke cum just by touching him and nothing else.


End file.
